Luxor
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = luxor |handlingname = LUXOR |textlabelname = LUXOR |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_GenTransport (Pilot) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Buckingham Luxor is a fixed-wing private jet in Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Luxor is essentially the private jet version of the Shamal. It seems to combine features of the , the and the . It has a mahogany interior and seats for 10 people. The Luxor is distinghishable by its black and white/gold paint scheme, with an emblem located on the tail. The aircraft features multiple yellow/gold swept back lines down the side of the fuselage to the empennage, as well as stripes on the winglets. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Luxor is a good way for a leisurely flight but not so in a competitive way. The Luxor is on par with the Shamal as the fifth-fastest aircraft, outperformed by the Hydra, P-996 LAZER, Besra, and Vestra. However, the Luxor has the least mobility and the greatest vehicle mass in a GTA Online Air Race; It won't take corners as sharply as the Duster but it can keep up a good lead in the straight. The size and weight of the Luxor along with its retractable gear produce enough drag to tear the landing gear off, and in reality is is highly advised against to leave landing gear protruded. GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the Luxor can only be repainted with a primary colour, which affects the shading of the vehicle, as it has an unremovable livery. Only the "Emergency Exit" marked section appears to reflect the actual colour. Image Gallery Luxor-GTAV-front.jpg|A Luxor in Grand Theft Auto V. FlyingLuxor-GTAV.jpg|A Luxor in flight. Luxor-GTAV-OpenDoor.PNG|A Luxor with its door open at Sandy Shores Airfield. Luxor-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Luxor on Rockstar Games Social Club. Luxor-GTAV-ElitasTravel.png|The Luxor on Elitás Travel. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available for purchase on Elitás Travel for $1,500,000. *Can be found in Los Santos International Airport: **One will spawn parked next to a Shamal in the southeast corner, not far from the hangar where jets landing in the airport park. **One can be found taxiing near Michael's hangar. It will park in front of it. Sometimes it will be a Shamal instead. **One may spawn taxiing in the northwest area, east to the northward runway. It will park near two jets. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase on Elitás Travel for $1,500,000. **In the enhanced version, it is classed as a Medium vehicle when stored in a Hangar. *Spawns inside Devin Weston's hangar in the Los Santos International Airport at Rank 50. *Sometimes spawns at the Sandy Shores Airfield. *Sometimes spawns near the southeast side of the airport near the end of runway 33 L. Trivia General *The emblem on the tail of the Luxor is actually the coat of arms of .https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e5/Rudolf_II_Arms-imperial.svg *Its livery might suggest it is based on , the Emirati Airline based out of . *In keeping with Rockstar's tradition of naming their business jets after Egyptian and Arabic terms, the Luxor (and the Luxor Deluxe) is named after the ancient Egyptian city of the same name. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Despite the plane being able to sit 10 people including the pilot in Grand Theft Auto Online, it cannot sit more than 2 persons in Story Mode. If the player reunites all the three protagonists and enters a Luxor, one of the two not controlled by the player will sit next to the player and the third will not board the plane. *A picture of the Luxor can be seen in the Max Payne 3 multiplayer map "Tiete River Docks" along with pictures of a Shamal, a Titan and a Hydra. *In the enhanced version, there is a strange triangle-shaped texture found on the interior, between the front right row of seats. This texture shape bears slight resemblance to the Speedophile logo. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *When the nose of the plane is damaged, it will somehow become transparent. See Also *Luxor Deluxe - Deluxe variant. *Ghawar - Non-controllable equivalent in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Shamal - A similar plane in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. *Miljet - A military transport jet in GTA V. *Vestra - A small business jet appearing in GTA V and Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of The Business Update. *Nimbus - A similar business jet appearing in GTA Online as a part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. References Navigation }}de:Luxor (V) es:Luxor ru:Luxor Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Medium Aircraft